


Making Mountains Out Of Concaves

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Half Elf Jaskier, I am the italices your mother warned you about, M/M, Pre Relationship, This is mine, every Witcher writer needs at least one mountain fic, jaskier goes AWF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: “Jaskier did walk away from his Witcher’s vitriol and accusations on that mountain.He then turned right back around and let his grief fuel the anger he would need for this confrontation.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Making Mountains Out Of Concaves

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Infinitesimal_ by Mother Mother.

Jaskier did walk away from his Witcher’s vitriol and accusations on that mountain.

He then turned right back around and let his grief fuel the anger he would need for this confrontation. 

“No, you know what Geralt? No! If you truly see me as a _burden_ and a _curse_ \- Which I will agree to but only up until my early twenties- then why bitch and curse my name now? We have known one another for _decades_ Geralt, and if you truly see me as - as - DISPOSABLE then it is not me who is at fault in this conversation.’

‘No Geralt, I will not be dissuaded, your corpse will be strung up and left to fucking dry should you so much as _think_ about interrupting me!” 

The bard sniffed and lifted his chin in unspoken self-righteousness and continued in the shocked face of one of his oldest friends. 

“If I am such a _burden_ and I am at fault for ALL of your bloody choices then guess what! You would not have found your- your- your lady friend.” 

He wiped his face with one silken forearm before launching back into his tirade. 

“And you know what I think, Geralt? I think your child surprise will be GOOD for you because then you will have a companion who cannot leave you and Geralt so help me you will be alone for the next 22 years because while you may not have aged, Geralt, I have! And that is a feat considering how long I’ve _cursed_ you with my presence!’ 

‘Geralt of Rivia, find another bard to sing your praises because, for better or worse- although if I am to be entirely accurate in saying there are no other bard’s, human OR elven that can take my place!’ 

‘So Geralt z Rivii, you will find another bard to put up with you and puzzle out your monosyllabic hermit-speech and I will find new material because while _I_ know there is more to you then your brooding, boarish nature my audiences will just have to do without! Do you know how long it has been since I wrote a song about _trees_? About a maiden’s hair that _isn’t_ struck through with white?” 

Here he crosses his arms and taps one pointed boot in annoyance. 

“Aw yes that’s right you’re thicker than a cheap pie crust!” 

Geralt winced at the mention of a pie. Good. 

”You would have to be to not realize that everything I write - _everything_ \- is for you, Geralt! So if I am _truly_ a pest and a scourge - I should write that down that’s rather good - then what does that make you, Witcher?” 

Here Geralt tensed at the lack of his first name, which in Witcher-speak was a smack to the face. 

“That’s RIGHT you have been my muse for _decades_ and have been too thick to notice!’ 

‘So Geralt whilst you stew in what emotions you have left keep one thing _very_ close in mind: You need me if not as much as then even more than I have _ever_ needed you!” 

The bard settled his hands on his hips and panted before pointing at his friend with a small flourish. 

”So, Witcher, you can make a choice. Either you take it all back and say you are very very sorry and shall never do it again - or I can walk down this mountain and the next time you so much as _think_ about me it will be because I have found a new muse to write about and you will be lucky to hear my name on the mouths of commoners and elitists alike!” 

His nostrils flared in his anger and he narrowed his bright blue eyes. 

He knew that the tapping of his foot was driving The White Wolf nuts but at this point it was probably good for him. 

“Well?” He snapped.

Golden eyes made livid by misplaced rage turned pale and wide in the silent Witcher’s shock. 

Especially since he knew Jaskier had been holding back.


End file.
